Flechazo — électrifiant, n'est-ce pas ?
by IrisJR
Summary: UA. Tu étais fille de la mer, maîtresse de la pluie, amante de l'eau. Tu étais pure, limpide et innocente. Tu étais l'Ame, Juvia. " Au début, ce fut bizarre. Assez étrange, même, de me réveiller chaque matin avec les syllabes de ton prénom imprégnées sur la langue. Pourquoi était-ce le premier mot qui naissait en moi chaque jour ? Ce fut troublant, stressant. Agréable. "
1. Prologue : Ce fut Nous

« Les flèches sont l'allégorie du coup de foudre  
Et elles tombent autour des nous. »

**Résumé : **Tu étais fille de la mer, maîtresse de la pluie, amante de l'eau. Tu étais pure, limpide et innocente. Tu étais l'Ame, _Juvia._ Au début, ce fut bizarre. Assez étrange, même, de me réveiller chaque matin avec les syllabes de ton prénom imprégnées sur la langue. Pourquoi était-ce le premier mot qui naissait en moi chaque jour ? Ce fut troublant, stressant. _Agréable._

**Personnages : **Gray F., Juvia L.

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Personnages à Mashima, texte m'appartenant.

Au départ c'est un one-shot. Mais comme je voulais poster aujourd'hui pour l'anniversaire de Rouge Cendre, j'ai décidé de le fragmenter. Parce que je ne l'ai pas fini intégralement. Voici donc simplement le prologue. Je vais poster le « premier chapitre » en même temps, du coup vous n'aurez pas la suite d'ici un bout de temps.

Vous aurez une vraie note d'auteur concernant ce texte quand je l'aurais terminé héhé. En tout cas, j'en suis très heureuse, vue le temps que j'ai passé rien que pour le scénario… D'ailleurs, les perso sont OOC à mort, z'êtes prévenus. D'ailleurs, la base est un peu la même que xxxHolic. Enfin pas vraiment, mais ceux qui connaissent comprendront. Et si vous ne connaissez pas, filez.

Bon anniversaire Lééa !

* * *

FLECHAZO — _électrifiant_, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Il n'y a pas de coup de foudre. La flèche provoque la rencontre, pousse les âmes à se retrouver. Mais le choix leur appartient. Tout n'est qu'une histoire de science et de chimie, d'envies et de disponibilités. « _Rien ne s'amortit plus vite que les ondes d'un coup de foudre _» et la suite, de ce qui décide de la longévité d'un lien, n'est qu'un enchevêtrement de choix et d'actes, de paroles et d'actions. Ainsi, la flèche ne consolide pas l'amour, mais chaque jour passé ensemble, chaque mot et chaque regard fait office de mortier, définit la structure du fil, plus ou moins bancal, plus ou moins solide, plus ou moins long. Rien ne peut prévoir l'amour véritable, tout vient avec le temps car après tout « _la pluie tombe comme nous tombons amoureux : en déjouant les prévisions._ »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il fut une fois _toi_, une belle aux grands yeux noirs, inconnue au monde, inconnue à l'humanité. Tu régnais en maître au creux de tes petites montagnes isolées, embrassant de tes yeux noirs les inflexions des roseaux, les arabesques modelées par le vent, loin de tout, partout et nulles par à la fois. Seule. Dans tes montagnes crées pour toi seule et t'appartenant à jamais. Tu te complaisais entre les pans brumeux des lacs couverts d'écume, jouais avec les rayons cassés du soleil, dansais avec les vaguelettes, boursouflures soulevées par le vent. Tu t'éveillais sous l'onde pure de la source, te nourrissais de soleil et d'air, vivant dans l'eau, comme une fleur, un nénuphar surnageant sur la surface lisse ourlée d'un peu de brume, coiffée de quelques nuages, ouvrant ses pétales jusqu'à enlacer l'entièreté _des_ mondes.

Il fut une fois _Juvia_, pure et innocente, inconnue du monde, inconnue de nous. Inconsciente de notre société. C'était toi, L'_Ame_, moi, _humain_.

Inconnus au monde, inconnus du monde. Pourtant tu étais _quelqu'un_ pour moi, et j'étais _celui qui voit_ pour toi. Et cela était suffisant. Après tout, qu'est-ce que l'inconnu ? Selon un dictionnaire classique, l'inconnu est définit par quelque chose que l'on ne connait pas. Ou plutôt, quelque chose que l'on ne connait pas est défini comme inconnu. Le mot inconnu peut avoir plusieurs significations. Tout d'abord, il se présente comme un adjectif : Le monde t'est inconnu, notre mode de vie t'est inconnu. Il peut également revêtir l'aspect d'un nom, sous la forme d'une personne que l'on ne connait pas. Toi, personne ne te voit, personne ne te connait. Sauf pour les _Autres, _tu es une inconnue. On peut considérer qu'entre les entités de notre société et ta personne – ton corps, ton âme, ta vie, tes habitudes, ce pourrait être telles deux inconnues qui se rencontrent et s'aperçoivent, s'effleurent sans jamais vraiment se toucher, se caressent sans pouvoir s'apprécier. Mais l'un n'a pas de raison d'être sans l'autre.

Comme _nous_, je suppose. Nous, _inconnus._

Cette notion d'inconnu peut générer plusieurs sentiments : de la peur – mais n'est-ce pas stupide d'être effrayé par quelque chose que nous ne connaissons pas ? – de l'intérêt ou de l'indifférence. La plupart des gens pensent que ce que nous ne pouvons pas voir n'existe pas. Et c'est bien idiot. Ils se cantonnent à leur monde délimité par leurs sens ; leur vision, leur odorat, leur toucher – mais pour celui qui sait _voir _le monde est bien plus vaste, bien plus immense même que le ciel. Ceux qui ont peur sont aussi stupide que les autres, peut-être moins. Ceux-là pensent que des choses invisibles nous entourent. Et savoir que tout est là, sans pouvoir capter avec nos sens leur présence les effraie. Alors – puisqu'ils sont idiots – ils finissent par nier leur peur, mais au fond, ils sont là, superstitieux, peureux et lâches. Ce ne sont qu'au fond que des troupeaux d'humains imbéciles, l'humanité étant scindée en deux groupes distincts, indistincts ; une mêlée d'aveugles, un troupeau de sourds.

Il y a une poignée d'autre gens. Ceux qui s'intéressent au « paranormal » ce qui « sort de l'ordinaire » ; ce qui change de leur ordinaire miteux et pitoyable. Ceux-là veulent prouver l'existence de tel ou d'autres croyances invraisemblables crées par l'homme pour nourrir les cauchemars, créer quelques sentiments obscures et quelques peu masochistes. Ceux-là ne sont que des fous, des illuminés, poussés dans leur monde absurde cloisonné de certitudes farfelues. Ils sont bête, plus bêtes encore que les autres, davantage stupides – oui, vraiment, on peut être plus imbécile que le roi des idiots. Leur intérêt est donc quelque chose de malsain, de pitoyable et de risible. Enfin, il y a ceux qui savent. Ceux qui _voient._ Et ceux-là n'ont pas besoin d'afficher au monde leur savoir. N'ont pas besoin d'afficher leur différence pour se rassurer. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas aveuglés par les limites de leurs sens, ils touchent l'impalpable. Car pour celui qui sait, celui qui n'a pas peur, celui qui laisse l'invisible venir à lui, le monde est aussi vaste que vingt mille humanités sordides, il n'est délimité que par quelques lois, la vie, la mort. Il n'y a que peu de personnes, qui savent, qui n'ont pas peur. Mais elles sont là. Tout autour de nous. Partout. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'_elle_ dit. Et moi, j'en fais partie. Je suis un _Autre_.

Toi, Tu n'étais rien de tout ça. Notre belle, notre héroïne, notre fleur délicate observant notre cher monde pollué. Tu faisais partie d'un monde différent, de ceux qui ne peuvent être vu par ces imbéciles d'humains. Tu étais l'autre côté du miroir, la face cachée de la lune. L'envers des mondes, le revers des dimensions. Celle dont on se fichait, dont on ignorait tout, dont on avait peur, celle dont on cherchait le moyen de prouver l'existence. Et puis il y avait ceux qui te voyaient. Il y avait moi, l'_Autre_. Toi, tu les voyais, ces pauvres humains. Pendant ce qui te sembla des siècles tu les as observés. Et aussi surprenant soit-il, tu conçus de l'émerveillement pour ce peuple inconnu et incompréhensible, ce peuple qui ne pouvait concevoir réellement ton existence. Toi qui voulais comprendre ce monde obstrué de bêtise et saturé d'horreurs, tu le trouvais merveilleux. Tu étais fascinée par _cet_ moi je t'ai _vue_. J'étais _là_. Et les flèches rouges sont tombées autour de Nous.

J'étais fasciné par _cette_ inconnue.

Pour toi, même la plus banale des choses était d'une beauté affligeante. Ton petit spectacle, ton petit moment de bonheur – dont tu ne te lassais jamais, c'était le bal des parapluies. Une a une, les corolles qui s'ouvraient comme des boutons de fleurs, explosant tels des feux d'artifices, tout de couleurs et de rondeurs, courbes lisses et ourlées de gouttelettes vacillantes, se découpant sur le ciel gris raturé de pluie. Puis toujours, pendant des heures, sous ton regard, dansaient les parapluies que tu permettais de faire valser. Et tu te demandais ce que cela pourrait faire, de ne plus être la pluie, mais de rester en dessous, de ne plus rien voir, de ne plus rien croire. Car il fut une fois _toi_, une belle, inconnue au monde, et nous étions pour toi des inconnus. Tu voulais être comme ces êtres incompréhensibles que tu voyais au sommet de ton nuage, tu voulais comprendre, exister avec eux. Et qu'est-ce que tu étais belle pour celui qui voit, qu'est-ce que tu étais belle, charmante inconnue, dans mes yeux gris. Face cachée du monde. _Impalpable_. Et je t'ai _vue_. C'était inéluctable, comme _elle _disait.

Il fut une fois _Juvia_, pure et innocente, inconnue du monde, inconnue de nous. Inconsciente de notre société. C'était toi, L'_Ame_, moi, _humain_. C'était **Nous**.


	2. Partie 1 - 1 : C'était le Destin

LA FLECHE A PERCE LEURS COEURS

LES AIGUILLES ONT LIE LEURS AMES

* * *

La flèche siffla, éclair blanc pourfendant l'éther ensommeillé, lancée avec force grâce à deux bras agiles et fins. Un sourire s'imprégna sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ses yeux céruléens pétillant sous l'ombre lumineuse de sa chevelure immaculée. Elle releva son visage et fixa un long moment le ciel pâle du matin. Elancée ainsi vers l'horizon, les pans de sa robe se soulevèrent pour danser autour d'elle, s'éloignant, la contournant jusqu'à s'enrouler, embrasser les courbes délicieuses de ses interminables jambes. Satisfaite, la jeune Mirajane posa son arc puis sortit d'une de ses poches un long parchemin. Alors, qui étaient ses prochaines _victimes_ ? A la vue des noms glissés sur le papier, calligraphiés avec finesse, son visage rayonna de joie, ses yeux pétillèrent d'excitation.

Juvia, l'_Ame_ - Gray, l'_Autre_.

Le destin, depuis longtemps, avaient été liés par la première Parque, et il était temps d'envoyer la flèche. Pourtant, Mirajane le savait, malgré l'inéluctabilité des choses, ce serait à eux de prendre la décision qui ferait aboutir leur amour. Après-tout _« le baiser frappe comme la foudre, l'amour passe comme un orage, puis la vie, de nouveau, se calme comme le ciel, et recommence ainsi qu'avant. Se souvient-on d'un nuage ?__ » _Elle reprit son arc en main, avec encore plus de zèle et de minutie que d'habitude. Ainsi plantée fermement sur ses deux jambes, le tombé parfait de sa robe venant chatouiller la naissance de ses chevilles, soulignant le galbe délicat de ses mollets et amplifiant la pâleur de sa peau ; elle semblait un peux plus Rien, un peu plus _Ai_, un peu moins humaine. Une statue au sourire stupéfiant.

Elle brandit bien haut son instrument, droite et fière, les bras semblant s'élancer comme deux ailes d'oiseau jusqu'à effleurer les nuages. Ses traits se figèrent un bref instant tandis que ses lèvres parme se pincèrent imperceptiblement. De ses doigts arachnéens, la jeune femme encocha la flèche pourpre comme le sang, brillant d'une lueur d'éternité, et tira la corde. Elle battit de ses longs cils une infime seconde, et une nouvelle flèche vint troubler la quiétude de l'Ailleurs, en quête de deux jeunes cœurs. Le petit bout d'amour fendit le ciel, le sépara en deux et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'une étoile filante jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une traînée poudreuse et blanchâtre. La concentration fuit les traits de Mirajane et un nouveau sourire, couleur pivoine, vint apprivoiser ses lèvres. Elle soupira. Le temps était venu, et les rouages du destin se mirent en marche.

L'avenir leur appartenait.

* * *

Les vagues roulèrent, délicates, monstrueuses, et vinrent s'écraser durement contre le rocher sur lequel elle était couchée. Elle ouvrit un œil puis un autre. Le ciel était un peu flou, très clair et lumineux, parsemé de-ci de-là de petits nuages cotonneux et encore piqueté d'éparses étoiles quelque peu délavées. Un doux courant d'air vint troubler son observation, caressant gentiment ses paupières mi-closes. Elle se redressa. La jeune femme tendit ses jambes pâles jusqu'à frôler l'écume et, chatouilleuse, elle rit. Se éclats de voix enroués de sommeil s'envolèrent quelques part dans l'éther, malicieux, heureux. Puis elle se baigna dans l'onde pure, plongeant telle une sirène merveilleuse, sans rien craindre, se laissant engloutit tout entière entres les courants chargés de lumière. Elle nagea longtemps, se laissant étreindre par l'écrin enchanté encastré dans les montagnes, glissant dans le lac, au milieu des vagues argentées de la mer. Un arc-en-ciel se déposa sur les reflets de l'étendue liquide, vaste, infinie, et le soleil brilla, entrecoupé de pluie.

L'Ame sourit.

Elle entendait les poissons striés de mille couleurs au milieu desquels ses mèches irisées de bleu zigzaguaient telles des anguilles faites de nacre et de perle, parés d'ornements couteux et délicats. Son flanc épousait les courbes de la surface, et ses joyaux d'obsidienne vrillées vers le ciel, perdus dans l'écrin satiné de ses yeux. Elle observa la face miroitante de l'eau. Elle y vit ton reflet. Et encore une fois, elle sourit. Elle observa les anguilles glisser sur l'onde gracieuse de l'océan, et les méduses, incolores et teintées des couleurs du paradis, aux silhouettes, ébauches d'aquarelles, simples vapeurs colorés teintées de rêves, se laisser porter par le courant, réchauffées par le liquide vivifiant de la mer. Juvia était bien, là. Car Juvia était tout cela.

Ses cheveux étaient des vagues bordées d'écume, aussi longs et infinis que l'océan, sa peau l'onde limpide de la mer, ses yeux, constellés de gouttes de pluie aux nuances enchanteresses, piquetés d'étoiles, raturées de brisures de ciel. Sa peau laiteuse et fine, ses seins lourds aux courbes arrondies, ses hanches, ses jambes aux rondeurs féminines… Juvia était fille de la mer, maîtresse de la pluie, amante de l'eau. Juvia était pure, limpide et innocente. Ses yeux noirs contenaient son monde, illuminés par quelques têtes d'épingles, des étoiles, ses étoiles. Juvia était tout cela, reine parmi les sirènes, à se mouvoir ainsi dans l'eau des heures durant, ne faisant qu'un avec l'élément humide et rafraichissant. Elle était même bien plus que cela. Elle était crachin les jours de nostalgie, averse lors de ses indécisions, vagues immenses de colère. Juvia était pure, innocente, candide ; ne comprenait pas ses sentiments, ne comprenait ni le monde ni les humains. Mais Juvia ressentait. Pleurait. Souriait. Juvia était tout cela, plus humaine encore que le plus humains de nos hommes, femme-enfant au sourire hybride, perdue ainsi dans un monde inconnu, condamnée éternellement à faire tomber la pluie.

Elle était l'_Ame_, après tout.

Après quelques heures de baignade, elle revint sur l'un de ses rochers, laissant les vagues lécher la peau de ses jambes. Elle sentit une brise légère venir caresser son corps, l'odeur de l'iode mêlée au parfum des pivoines dans ses narines, les harmonieux clapotis de l'eau, les sifflements des roseaux. Tout était un concert, une explosion de sens, chaque matin. Les nuances de bleu devant ses yeux, le goût de la pluie imprégnant sa langue. Un florilège magnifique, un orchestre de « Plic-plac-ploc », une mélodie suave et enchanteresse, une dégringolade de notes distordues venant heurter avec bonheur l'intégralité de son être.

« Plic-plac-ploc. »

Au loin, sur l'horizon enfumé, les premières lueurs orangées de l'aube apparurent, marquant le début d'une nouvelle journée. Une journée un peu monotone, des heures entières parfumées de la même fragrance que celles de la veille, toujours la même valse lente et apaisante que chacune de ces journées contenait. Mais Juvia savait. C'était son existence : un peu de rosée le matin, un petit crachin le soir, de grandes pluies assourdissantes. Chaque jour était à la fois similaire et différent à la fois. Chaque jour était plus ennuyant que les autres. Un long chemin morose, des sourires hybrides sur les lèvres, pas désagréable, juste répétitif. La jeune femme aimait sa vie, ses longues baignades dans ses eaux, les jeux avec les poissons, la senteur des fleurs. Elle aimait être la fille de la mer, la princesse des sirènes, l'ensorceleuse des nuages. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait toujours vécu ainsi et ne pouvais s'imaginer une vie différente. Mais elle se sentait prisonnière, là, à se laisser dicter ainsi son bout d'existence. Et dans si peu de temps déjà, elle devait descendre _là-bas_ pour tisser quelques étoffes de pluie.

_« Dans ce monde, peu de gens aiment la pluie, la plupart la déteste. Pourtant, l'eau est vitale pour l'homme, nécessaire à la vie, et sans elle il n'y aurait pas de cultures, pas de fleurs. Pourtant, tout le monde aime les fleurs, non ? Les végétations luxuriantes, vertes et grasses, les champs parsemés de coquelicots, les massifs de roses, les allées d'aubépines. Sans la pluie, la terre ne serait sans doute qu'une vaste plaine calcinée par le soleil, baignée par les rayons blancs et cruels de l'astre. Mais l'homme est comme cela, il chérit ce qui lui est superflus et colère contre ce qui est important. Et Juvia ne pouvait comprendre ce monde agressif, offensif, tandis qu'elle avait besoin d'eau pour vivre et faisait exister le monde grâce à ses bienfaits. »_

Elle replia son parapluie qui tinta gaiement, tandis qu'un filet de mélodie s'enfuit de ses lèvres, puis secoua ses cheveux aux nuances bleutées pailletées de lumière, éparpillant les gouttelettes incolores emperlant les mèches nacrées de sa chevelure. La jeune femme s'installa confortablement sur un nuage cotonneux et posa son parapluie à ses cotées. Les grelots carillonnèrent une fois de plus, jusqu'à cesser, immobiles. Elle observa le ciel laiteux qui, lentement, se teinta davantage d'orangé, la lumière du soleil imprégnant le ciel du monde encore obscurci. En bas, les rues s'éclairaient peu à peu tandis que quelques passants sillonnaient déjà la ville, tous habillés de gris et de noir, de bleu marine, tous si tristes et si pressés, les regards vides et vitreux glissant sans volonté sur quelques écrans, quelques montres, incapables de se soustraire au temps.

Où courraient-ils tous ainsi, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, se croisant sans s'apercevoir, imperméables au monde et aux autres ? Poursuivre une routine monotone, une petite vie insipide qui ne marque sur leur visage que quelques froncements de sourcils et sillonnent leurs peaux de tranchées et de plissures ? Juvia les observa un long moment, fascinée par leur chorégraphie étrange et incompréhensible, leurs mimiques agacées, leur façon de piétiner le goudron sans daigner lever le nez vers autrui ; et durant ses observations elle avait dans le regard cette curiosité candide qu'arborent les enfants avant d'écraser en piaillant une poignée de fourmis. La jeune femme ne savaient pas non plus où ils allaient, pourquoi ils se pressaient ainsi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils semblaient si tristes. Elle braquait son regard innocent sur eux, simples insectes, et s'apprêtait à faire tomber la pluie.

« Il est temps. »

Elle releva son kimono brodé d'hortensias, et fit lentement glisser le tissu le long de sa cuisse. Sa main fraîche vint longuement caresser sa peau, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent le cuir froid de sa sacoche. Cette dernière ceignait le tour de ta cuisse gauche de ses lanières blanches, dont l'étoffe épaisse était parée de dorures emmêlées et complexes. La jeune femme l'ouvrit avec habileté et en retira deux longues aiguilles, qui glissèrent aisément entre ses doigts fins, mesurant chacune une bonne trentaine de centimètres, sur lesquelles étaient sculptées de fines arabesques. Toute guillerette, elle s'empara fermement des instruments, scintillants d'argenté sous les rayons pâles de l'aube.

« Au travail, Juvia ! »

Pendant de longues minutes, les fils cotonneux donnèrent forme à des filets limpides, valsant avec les aiguilles, s'enroulant, se déroulant, dans un calme et une sérénité singulière, magique, un instant suspendu quelques part dans l'espace et le temps. Les cliquetis des aiguilles, les tintements, les enchevêtrements aux éclats argentés formèrent un ballet de danseuses aux longues jambes et à la chevelure raide et translucide, et en de langoureux baisers métalliques, les liens limpides se formèrent, de plus en plus longs, de plus en plus épais, en une danse surréaliste ; se courbant, se tordant, souples et malléables. Et enfin ils se mirent à chuter, dizaines par dizaines, s'élançant vers la destination absolue de leur éphémère existence, non plus contorsionnistes mais plongeurs, se laissant traverser et illuminer de pars en pars par les fugaces rayons de soleil. Tout fut magique, tout était toujours magique, fascinant ; enivrant de couleurs et d'éclats, de senteurs et de parfums. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le dos de Juvia, tandis que quelques maigres filets d'eau vinrent jouer avec elle, cueillant quelques uns de ses rires, quelques uns de ses sourires. La jeune femme aimait donner forme, sculpter, elle avait l'impression d'accomplir la vie, de tisser le monde entre ses doigts, de tenir l'éternité au creux de sa paume et de la voir valser juste pour son beau regard. Et pour tout cela, elle était fière d'être l'Ame.

Une fois son travail accompli, Juvia resta perchée encore un moment, un sourire ébauché sur les lèvres et le regard pétillant. Le brouillard décousu du matin s'enfuit tout là haut dans le ciel, la laissant davantage apercevoir la ville en contrebas. A présent, les hommes pressés courraient, jurant, laissant éclater leur voix rauque, rageant contre la pluie. Juvia ne comprenait pas, Juvia ne comprendrait jamais. Elle, elle était pluie, aimait la pluie, embrassait la pluie. Et eux ils l'évitaient. Et elle, quelque part, elle avait un petit pincement au cœur, des petits trous dans le corps, des larmes au coin des yeux. Ce matin-là, peu de gens ouvrirent leur parapluie colorés, tous étaient gris et noirs, noirs et gris. Un sourire hybride se peint sur les lèvres de la maîtresse de la pluie, teinté d'un peu de satisfaction et de beaucoup de peine. Quelques larmes, même, roulèrent jusqu'à terre, se mélangeant avec les salamandres de pluie.

Puis, à cet instant, elle le vit. Lui, il ne se pressait pas, ne courrait pas. Il slalomait entre les passants, zigzaguant dans la rue, sans se préoccuper de sa destination, sans chercher à se protéger de la pluie. Il se laissait porter vers un _n'importe où_, au grès d'un vent nommé liberté. Il ne suivait pas le cours du temps, ne poursuivait pas un chemin défini et rectiligne, vers un but insipide et triste à en pleurer. Il était presque nonchalant, à marcher ainsi, le nez en l'air, les yeux mi-clos perdus dans un endroit inconnu. Il était là, avec sa cigarette entre les lèvres, dont la fumée éparse s'envolait en queue de serpent vers la grisaille du ciel, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, comme hors du temps. Il était différent, plus mystérieux, plus vivant, plus _humain_. Sa peau pâle semblait douce et non pas rigide et glacée comme celle des autres hommes présents ce matin-là. Il n'avait pas cet air rougeaud et pressé, n'avait pas ce teint de cire et de plastique. Il paraissait libre d'aller et de venir, sans que personne ne se préoccupe de lui. Il ne semblait pas pantins tirés par quelques fils nommés argent et travail, désirs et illusions. Il était juste là à déambuler dans la rue grise, détaché de toute chose et de tout être. Il était juste là. A voir le monde, observer, d'une façon stupéfiante, comme s'il voyait autre chose, au-delà. Comme s'il voyait l'Ailleurs. Et sur ses lèvres, un peu de mélancolie, un peu de solitude. Quelque chose qui criait « je ne suis pas vous, vous n'êtes pas moi ; je suis _Autre _».

Et c'est à cet instant que tout bascula.

La flèche atteignit leurs cœurs. Chargée d'amour. Un brusque coup dans la poitrine, un gong résonnant dans l'intégralité du corps, si fort qu'elle bascula quelque peu, vacillante, s'appuyant maladroitement de ses avant-bras tremblants. Elle arrêta de respirer, oublia d'inspirer, et son cœur se mit à battre trop douloureusement. Sur ses lèvres, le sourire hybride avait laissé place à une gerçure d'incompréhension, sillonné d'un point d'interrogation. Elle avait chaud, un peu froid, même, elle _bouillait_ littéralement. Elle n'avait jamais connu de telles choses, toujours protégée par sa routine, par son esprit pure et bercée par la pluie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension, toujours sous le choc, ne comprenant pas les réactions de son propre corps. Ce n'était pas agréable. C'était plaisant. Excitant. _Electrifiant._

En bas, lui aussi s'arrêta, seul point immobile au milieu de la marée humaine. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus de pluie qui venaient mourir entre les mèches satinées de ses cheveux. Il n'y avait plus de mélancolie sur ses lèvres, plus de solitude glissée sur son corps, imprégnée dans sa peau. Il y avait juste son cœur qui battait un peu trop fort. Et il leva les yeux vers elle. Vers la fille aux cheveux bleus perchée sur un nuage. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens, couleur de rien. Et elle en était certaine. Il l'avait vue, l'avait percée de son regard anthracite, criblée de balles écarlate de passion. Prise d'une panique sourde, d'une peur sans nom devant cet inconnu, cet _humain, _elle se précipita, saisit son parapluie qu'elle ouvrit brusquement, faisant entrechoquer les grelots cousues aux extrémités, et disparut au-delà des nuages, en une fraction de souffle. Loin de ce regard, loin de ce garçon aux cheveux sombres, loin de cet être qui avait fait naître un séisme dans son cœur, fait heurter les plaques tectoniques de ces sentiments jusque là inconnus. Et ce fut le premier jour d'un long voyage.

_« Il vient de là où mène ton destin. »_


End file.
